


Flameheart And The Shores of Gold

by nightospherer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Sea of Thieves (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lovers To Enemies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, to lovers???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightospherer/pseuds/nightospherer
Summary: In need of a new crew member, The Wild Rose docks at the Golden Sands outpost. Captain Lee Yubin decides then to give a chance to a former fisherwoman called Sua who is determined to become a pirate herself.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: DreamCatcher Pirate Ficfest 2k20





	Flameheart And The Shores of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This work was supposed to be a 1k words one-shot but I really like pirates and I got way too excited with putting DC and SoT together, so we'll see where this goes. 
> 
> I hope it's at least a little enjoyable since it doesn't happen much romantically, but I'm sure if you pay attention, you'll be able to catch the subtleties of a ship getting ready to sail (LOL).
> 
> [sorry for any mistakes, I did proofread it like 300 times but brains am I right??]

**_CAPTAIN LEE YUBIN’S JOURNAL AND SHIP LOG_ **

_November_ _16, 1698 - LOCATION: SE-NW_ _route_ _to_ _the_ _Golden_ _Sands_ _. Hour 6.30-2_

_After sailing in open sea over the last five months, The Wild Rose will reach the Golden Sands outpost tomorrow or at the latest the day after, providing that we're able to maintain the downwind route. The ship has never been this wrecked; after our last encounter, its holes became three times the size of a cannonball, that's the main reason that we're going specifically to this outpost since the woodworkers and painters around there are known for being the very best of the oceans. My girl needs her beauty treatment and she'll get all that gold can buy._

  


_November_ _17, 1698 - LOCATION:_ _proximities_ _of_ _the_ _Golden_ _Sands_ _outpost_ _. Hour 12.0-1_

_I like being on this part of the world where I can see the sun shining and its reflection on the water gives the illusion that we’re sailing through a sea of diamonds. The stillness of the ocean reminds me of my genuine love for this life. At night we can hear the whales singing and the Northern lights among the stars look like flickering flames that bathe the world in magical colors._

_Luckily tonight everyone will be able to rest provided that the waters remain this calm. I don’t think anyone has slept more than a couple of hours for over a week. We’ll eat some of_ _Gahyeon’s_ _horrible cooking and be grateful for it._

  


_November_ _18, 1698 - LOCATION: Golden_ _Sands_ _dock_ _. Hour 9.0-2_

_At_ _last_ _, some_ _dirt_ _under_ _my_ _feet_ _. Make no mistake, t_ _he_ _water is my home_ _and the sea is my passion_ _but_ _sometimes_ _I_ _just_ _need_ _more_ _than_ _a_ _few_ _steps_ _between me and_ _Yoohyeon_ _,_ _my_ _beloved_ _first_ _mate_ _whom_ _I_ _know_ _will_ _be_ _reading_ _this_ _and_ _understand_ _that_ _I_ _say_ _this_ _with_ _all_ _the_ _love_ _in_ _my_ _heart_ _._

_I've given the crew a couple of weeks on the island to lay off some steam and do everything they need to get done. Mostly because it will take around ten days to get the ship repaired, but also many letters and money to be send to family members and many nights on the local tavern having hot baths, warm meals and cold grogs. Although we have all that on the ship, it feels way better when someone else prepares it, there is no concern of being attacked by anything so we get to just enjoy things for a while. Meanwhile, I’ll be looking for a new crew member since we lost young naive_ _Yeojin_ _to that damned beast of a shark. We’ll see if we find anyone at least with some potential. Everyone’s been burdened by the lack of a sailor, so I’ll try not to be too demanding._

_PS: Focus on "try", Yoohyeon._

  


_November_ _21, 1698. LOCATION: Golden_ _Sands_ _. Hour 10.0-2_

_All_ _errands_ _have_ _been_ _run_ _and_ _the_ _ship’s_ _supplies_ _have_ _been_ _restocked_ _. The_ _repairs_ _and_ _reinforcements_ _are_ _getting_ _ready_ _on_ _schedule as_ _well_ _. Next_ _time,_ _hopefully_ _,_ _we’ll_ _be_ _out on the ocean with a safer and more prepared ship_ _since_ _we’re going_ _back_ _to_ _find the megalodon that attacked us and took our friend, the monster known as_ _The_ _Shrouded_ _Ghost._ _The Law in the Sea of Thieves says that if one of ours is taken, we are entitled to take one as well. Though The Shrouded Ghost isn't a pirate ship, we'll collect it in memory of our young cook._

 _We all grew up hearing tales of a legendary white megalodon that is twice the size the usual ones. Never thought a beast like that was_ _real but here we are. We managed to get a few paint harpoons on it, they'll make the gigantic monster glow in the dark and we'll be able to track it more easily next time._

_Still_ _looking_ _for a new_ _crew_ _member_ _._ _Ran_ _across_ _a_ _couple_ _of_ _young_ _girls_ _who_ _seemed_ _eager_ _to_ _join_ _us_ _but_ _nah_ _,_ _they’re_ _too_ _damn_ _young_ _._ _I’m_ _not_ _making_ _that_ _mistake_ _again_ _._ _They_ _should_ _see_ _the_ _world a_ _little_ _more_ _before_ _joining_ _such_ _an_ _ungrateful_ _lifestyle. I took them to a friend on the island and they'll have work where they can practice their skills and learn how to sail. For me not to forget, their names are Hyejoo and Yerim. We'll see about them in a few more years._

  


_November_ _24, 1698. Golden_ _Sands_ _. Hour 6.0-2_

_Finally found a decent prospect to join our crew. She’s older than the usual, more specifically, older than me, and that could cause us problems depending on what baggage she brings with her, but we’ll see if she’s worth the trouble._ _Yoohyeon_ _and_ _Siyeon_ _seem to have clicked with her instantly and are quite excited but they still_ _must do their jobs and find out everything they can about her. You can't be too careful when bringing a complete stranger aboard your ship. I’m almost wishing they find something bad because those three are l-o-u-d together._

  


_November_ _30, 1698. Golden_ _Sands_ _. Hour 7.30-1_

_Today I’ll welcome miss Sua aboard of The Wild Rose. Yoohyeon haven't found anything bad on her. Few people on the island know her, she did mention coming here recently. At least, she worked for this fisherman for a while so she may know some about the ocean life_ _._

 _Of course, there’s still the last part of her evaluation before I officially let her stay on my ship. We’ll do that over the next few days. Just two people to manage a ship this large isn’t nearly enough since we're usually seven to keep it going properly. Therefore it’s my final test. But more important than that, I’ll check if I feel like I can trust her. No matter how good of a sailor someone is, if I can’t trust them, they’re no good to be in my ship. When in open sea, our lives depend on each other more than any of us would ever like to depend on anyone and this brings us closer than shared blood. Our bond is stronger than any other._

_PS: She met the whole crew a couple of nights ago and the fact that some of the girls already feel connected with her is a good thing, it will serve us well when fighting to survive out there._

• • •

Yubin hears a couple of firm knocks on the cabin door and smirks at the thought that the prospect must be shaking to her core but tried to impress her by knocking confidently. She’s used to people making all kinds of efforts to impress her. Well, not really people in general, they’re mostly women since she isn’t a handsome captain known solely for her piracy and hidden mountains of gold. After taking her time finishing the update on her journal and locking it in the safe behind a portrait on the wall, she hangs the golden key necklace back on her neck, grabs her black jacket. For a moment, she ponders whether she should put on her also black captain hat, but puts it back on the hatstand and leaves, locking the door behind her.

Sua is leaning back at the ledge of the deck, her body faces the ship while she is looking the other way and doesn't notice the captain approaching her. Yubin walks slowly in her direction and takes her time observing the petite woman. Her slighty curled blonde hair shines under the sunlight, her worn-out oversized white shirt falling off her left shoulder exposes a large tattoo that seems to cover most of her arm and it spreads down to her ribs, where a big part of the shirt is torn and reveals more of the black and pinkish tribal drawings on her pale skin. Her knee-ripped light brown pants have its legs pulled up to her shins and fit her body perfectly, drawing attention to her toned thighs. Unaware of the other’s presence, she quietly hums a known tavern song while petting a tiny round white bird that sat on her shoulder. 

“Unusual bird choice for a pirate.” The smaller woman jumps on her feet at the sudden sound and the bird flaps its wings a little and gives an adorable squeak, probably complaining at its owner’s sudden movement. 

“Uh, yes.” Sua makes an apologetic face through a chuckle. “I know, but since I rescued it a while ago… I’m almost certain it thinks I’m its mother now.” She offers the bird her finger and when it climbs on it, she moves her hand closer to the ledge and the fluffball-like creature jumps to it. “Also, I’m not a pirate…” 

After hearing the barely audible last sentence, Yubin moves her gaze from the bird to the woman in front of her who’s looking at anything else but her. “Not yet at least. We’ll see about that in no time.” Yubin catches a glimpse of a smile but Sua has her face turned to her pet animal and when she looks back to Yubin it’s already gone. “Can you sail, miss Sua?”

“Yes!” She immediately regrets how loud and eager she sounded and clears her throat before continuing more calmly. “Yes, ma’am. I worked on a fishing boat for a very long time so I know a thing or two.”

The captain nods in approval and motions for the other to walk with her; going towards the front deck, they stop by the capstan and Yubin motions for Sua to join her in the task of pushing the wheel-like object in order to get the anchor up. “We’ll be heading to an island close by. I need to get to know you, so I don’t care if you know how to sail or not, you’ll learn it all in time. But first, you and I are going to have a little adventure together. I won't let a completely unkown person aboard my ship so this is my way of deciding whether you'll get to sail with us or not.” Sua pays attention to every word that's coming from her captain's mouth, the task at hand doesn't really require braincells, but it does need all her body strength to push forward. The captain’s words are punctuated as she herself is also making physical effort and it makes Sua wonder which kind of captain she is, if she always does the hard work like that with her crew or if she lays back and just stays by the ship’s steering wheel, giving out orders. Realizing she’d been staring and noticing the captain's expectant expression, she quickly adds: “Aye, captain. I will let you know if I need help with anything. Will you guide and I’ll pull the sails down?” 

“I’ll unfurl them, you can angle them wind wise. We’ll be sailing North.” Yubin opens her jacket and reaches for its inner pocket, showing off her black satin cropped corset, and a shiny golden key that hangs close to her belly button by an equally shiny golden necklace. 

“You know how to use a compass?” The captain’s low tone once again snaps her back from her fixated staring and by looking up, she sees that she got caught because the woman is smirking at her and she just knows her face is all red now. “Yes, ma’am, I’ve used them before.” 

“Good, this one is yours. It’s not pretty but it’ll do the job.” She hands her the object holding it under her hand like she wanted to make the smaller woman even more flustered by looking at her veiny and bony hand, but lets it go rapidly and while Sua examines the compass now in her hands, the captain is already unfurling the sails. She does notice a scratched 'LY' in the back of the compass but figures it’s a question for another time. 

• • •

Yubin knew that even though it was a short trip to a small closeby island, the fact that only two people had to do the job of seven made it very tiring. The main and front sails were furled up because handling the one sail on the back was good enough to train the prospect, but it made the ship way slower. A heavy ship like a galleon needed at least the main sail unfurled so it would move at a decent speed, but it was Yubin’s intention to make it slower so that they could spend more time on the ship and at a safe distance from the outpost to avoid meeting any trouble while out there. 

For two days they didn’t sleep since there wasn’t anyone there to replace them at their tasks. The captain was used to spending days without rest, so she watched over her prospect carefully to make sure she wasn’t pushing her too hard, if she’d get too tired, Yubin would stop the ship so she could rest, but Sua was a fast learner and she could indeed sail, even if she hadn’t stayed up doing heavy work for this long maybe never in her life, she endured it very well. 

During their journey to the small island known as Rapier Cay, Yubin told her a few stories of their adventures and talked about the members of her crew, but also taught her about their ways. Not that it wasn’t something Sua, or literally everyone, for all that matters, knew already. Captain Lee and her crew were known for being some sort of anti-heroes. Sure, they did it for the gold, fame and glory but many were the times they stood against injustice and fought not only the Royal Inquisition fleet as usual outlaws would, but also other pirates that dared do harm to commoners.

It was a captain’s flaw to enjoy telling stories of their own deeds but Yubin was more interested in getting to know Sua’s story. She soon found out Sua was a talker and she had many stories about the most random topics. She was loud, very physically expressive when telling her tales and her laugh would fill the deafening silence of being in the middle of the ocean. 

“And then, he climbed up the ledge and didn’t hold onto anything!” Obviously, she was demonstrating by doing the same and Yubin immediately left the steering wheel and ran to her. “Because he had a harpoon gun on his hand, he couldn’t, you know?” 

“Yes, I do know, but-” 

“He shot the damn beast! BANG!” She now had her back to the ship and was pretending to be the one taking the shot against an invisible beast in the water. Yubin was so focused in making sure the other woman didn’t fall off the ship that the loud-mouthed sound startled her more than she would ever admit. “The harpoon hit perfectly so he just jumped back!” Sua took a step back into the ship and fell right onto Yubin’s arms, who held her for a split of a second before taking a couple of steps back. “You were worried I would fall?” She herself didn’t know if she was smirking or smiling but she stopped it instantly as her captain’s face grew more serious. 

“If you had fallen, I would’ve had to drop the anchor and we would’ve wasted travel time because of you.” Yubin was dead serious and saw the woman in front of her shrink down and look down to her feet like a child being reprehended. "I'm sorry, captain". Sua whispered, fearing to have ruined it all so soon.

Yubin instantly regretted her tone and added: “It was a nice story, though. And I guess you’re more used to being on ships that I previously thought.” Sua looked up at her relieved and Yubin gave her a reassuring smile before adding that they were nearly arriving at the island and should focus on where they’d be stopping. 

A couple of hours later, they dropped the anchor offshore and took the ship’s boat to reach the small island since Yubin decided they’d spend the night on land. The prospect was indeed a good fisher and caught them food in no time while the captain set the fire and tent for them. They ate while Sua talked more of her stories and dared to ask about some of the tales she had heard about the woman in front of her. Most of them were massively wrong and they laughed at how fairytale-like the stories sounded compared to what had truly happened. 

It was late and Sua couldn’t hold back a yawn. Though she tried to hide, the captain knew she was exhausted. The couple of days they had spent together obviously weren't much to get to know someone, but Yubin prided herself in being extremely observant so she had picked up on a couple of quirks of her companion. She had decided already to allow the older woman to join her crew. The members liked her and approved of it so her final say was the only thing missing for Sua's joining to be official. She'd let them all know once they were back to the outpost, but for now, Sua could use some rest and Yubin had a few things to add to her journal.

“Sleep now. We’ll head back once you wake up.” Yubin pointed to the tent close to them and Sua wanted to but she really lacked strength to refuse the offer, so she just nodded and gave Yubin a shy smile as she got up and went inside the accommodation. Yubin went to the built-in chest on the boat that they had left nearby and got her journal and a spyglass so she could stay on lookout. Sua watched her with heavy eyes and waited for her to return.

“Good night, Captain.” 

“Good night, miss Sua.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I'm back! After deciding that I wouldn't write anymore and not doing it for a whole year, here I am, still struggling with self-hatred, but one step at a time, right?
> 
> If you got down here, thank you for reading, it means a lot! <3


End file.
